Right Here Waiting
by PreppyLove31
Summary: Kagome couldn't bear seeing him in pain. She thought they would have more time together; she finds that there was only one way to save him as her heart tells to prepare for what she has to do next. PLS. R&R! Couple: Kagome & Bankotsu.


RIGHT HERE WAITING.

Hey! Now keep in Mind that I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in the story! All copyrights to the owners! ^_^ thank you!

Summary: Kagome knew the risk of staying there. She was willing to give up her dreams and hope to stay there for him. However, when things go wrong and she finds that the only way to save him is too leave that era, She prepares her self as she knew what she had to do.

"No!" Kagome dropped her flower basket and ran towards him. 'no! please!' tears formed in her eyes as she jumped in front of him to protect him.

He saw that Kagome jump in front of him ready to take the blow for him but the thought of her hurt plagued him. "Kagome! Stop!"

"Please!" Kagome embraced him but screamed when he embraced her twirled her around enough that his back was facing their enemy.

Kagome knew what he did and screamed, "No! What are you…." Her eyes widened when blood hit her face. She instantly knew that he was hit, she watched as he fell to the ground.

Kagome kneeled next to him as her hand caressed his face, "W-w-why?! You've helped me so many…m-many…"

Kagome was silenced as his hand reached and caressed her cheeks, "I C-can't Bear To…See….You H-hurt."

Kagome sobbed so hard that she could barely speak. Her head shot up when she saw her friends rushing towards them.

"Kagome! Are you…." Sango went eye wide when she saw what happened. "S-sango Please…..Help…"

Kagome turned to her foe, "Why!"

"Shut Up! He took you away from me Kagome!"

Kagome sobbed with confusion, "Why…...Inuyasha?" she softly whispered.

The half demon smirked, "How can you let me go so easily when he came…."

Kagome interrupted and screamed at him, "BECAUSE YOU HAD KIKYO…You…..Y-y-You Never loved me….You…Took away the only thing I could call mine….If you really loved me Inuyasha You wouldn't….do this."

The half demon scoffed when he realized that she was right, "You two are not meant for each other…as long as I'm here…..You guys will never be…..But there is one way to save him."

Her lover held in his pain as Kagome's eyes shot straight to the half demon, "H-How! Tell me!"

"Sure! You Have to leave him, actually…this era, Forever…..The More you're closer to him the more it's going to get worse."

Inuyasha laughed. "I guess it's true, Love Does kill a person. It doesn't matter, either way I get what I want. If I don't have you no one will!"

Kagome's heart was racing as she glanced at her lover and she knew she was running out of time. Her body froze as she was trying to take in everything Inuyasha told her.

Of course she would say no; She was about to but then her eyes saw the pain her lover was in. Then she realized that she would do anything to keep him alive.

Kagome sobbed and broke down, she knew what she had to do. "I….I…..I Promise."

Kagome kept her eyes on her lover, who groaned in pain, refusing to yell. Inuyasha smiled then smirked.

"B-bUt Kagome Y-y-you C-c-can't….He'll K-Kill You." His words were breaking up. He felt that his body was giving up on him.

Kagome brought her forehead to meet his; her tears falling on his cheeks; whispering lightly. "And I can't let you die….Bankotsu."

Inuyasha attempted to grab Kagome when he felt something hit him. Kagome's eyes met Inuyasha's as his eyes glanced at his stomach. "A-an Arrow."

In a Split second, Inuyasha was engulfed with Kikyo's purification powers. He was gone.

Kagome glanced at Sango who glanced in back of her. The demon slayer let out a sigh of relief and smiled sadly, "Kikyo."

The priestess stepped out and sighed, tears in her eyes as her eyes wandered towards Kagome, who was embracing Bankotsu.

"I...I Apologize." Kikyo attempted to say more when Sango embraced her, "It's fine."

"Does that mean Kagome…." Shippou embraced Sango who nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks, "Y-yeah….she has to Leave….for his sake."

_**Oceans Apart, Day after day,**_

_**And I slowly go insane**_

_**I hear your voice, on the line.**_

"K-Kagome Please…Plea….." Bankotsu held Kagome's waist tight to make sure that she won't leave but it didn't work.

_**But I doesn't stop the pain**_

_**If I see you next to never**_

_**How can we say forever**_

Kagome sobbed; trying to be strong. She brought his face to meet his, "I'll Always wait for you….J-Ju…." Kagome fought with herself to say the words.

"Just not from here." Bankotsu held her face but then his eyes gave away and he fell into slumber.

_**Where ever you go, **_

_**Whatever you do,**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

Kagome's eyes was all red from crying the whole night. They were back at the village, Kaede tended to Bankotsu, who was now sleeping in Kagome's hut.

Kagome entered and saw everyone in the room. "Give them space." Sango gathered everyone and they all made their way outside.

_**Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you.**_

_**I took for granted all the times.**_

_**That I thought would last somehow**_

Kagome kneeled next to a sleeping Bankotsu and immediately she broke down; sobbing, this time she didn't hold back.

She slowly leaned in and brought his face to meet hers; their face were inches away from each other. "I thought we had more time…I…."

Her eyes wandered to his wound and it start to bleed and she knew his pain way getting worse.

_**I hear the laughter; I taste the tears**_

_**But I can't get near you now**_

_**Oh can't you see it baby**_

_**You've got me going crazy**_

"Bankotsu…." Kagome held his face and a sad smile brushed her lips, "No matter how long it takes I'll wait, but I'm Sorry I-I Just Can't let you d-die."

Kagome leaned in and kissed him for what seemed like forever, she broke it up and held out his hand, placing a letter on it.

_**Where ever you go**_

_**Whatever you do**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**What ever it take or how my heart breaks**_

Kagome embraced Sango and cried, "I have to…I….."

Sango nodded, "I know kags….I know…." The two sisters broke the hug and looked at each other, "Well, see you later?" Sango sobbed as she said the words; Kagome forced a smile then nodded.

Kagome gathered up her strength and started walking, in the distance she slightly turned and waved, she lightly sobbed as her eyes wandered towards the hut where Bankotsu was.

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**I wonder how we can survive, this loneliness**_

_**But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance.**_

_**Oh can't you see it Baby,**_

Kagome stood at the edge of the well, still fighting with herself. She couldn't believe the situation she was in. First Naraku then Inuyasha.

She wiped her tears away then stood on top of the well. With no more than a minute she felt ground beneath her feet.

She fell to the ground and sobbed. She leaned against the wall and sat there for hours. Suddenly she felt the jewel pulse. Her heart raced and before she knew it she screamed as she knew that she can no longer go back.

_**You've got me going crazy**_

_**Where ever you go; What ever you do,**_

_**I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**Whatever it takes or how my heart breaks **_

_**I will be right here waiting for you.**_

Bankotsu's eyes shot open when He felt that kagome wasn't there anymore. He sat up and found that his wound was healed. '_It….can't be….'_

He attempted to stand when he felt letter in his hand. He slowly opened it and started reading.

_Dear Bankotsu,_

_I couldn't wait for you to wake up, it would've been too late….._

Bankotsu immediately closed the letter after the first sentence and yelled as he felt tears streaming down his cheeks; normally he wouldn't cry. He promised himself that no woman could make him cry.

He eyed the letter; he couldn't bring himself to read it; even the first few words broke him.

He told Kagome and she laughed at him and said, "Yeah sure…..But wait til I'm gone."

It's been a week.

Bankotsu stared down at the well, still taking in the fact that Kagome was gone. The gang told him everything that had happened.

On the other side, Kagome sat on the well looking down. She was still broken but she felt that he was okay and that made her glad.

Kagome sighed as she held the jewel. She smiled then slightly nodded.

Bankotsu inhaled deeply then gently smiled.

All in one time they both eyed the well. All in one time they both said.

"_I'll Be Right Here Waiting For you."_

Hey Guys! Well, That's Done! Pls. R&R! Thanks!

And Yes! I DO NOT OWN THE SONG AS WELL…ALL COPY RIGHTS GO TO Brian Adams AND HIS PEOPLE! ^_^ THANK YOU!

NO FLAMERS PLS.

Song: Right here waiting

Artist: Brian Adams ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
